Food allergies, such as allergy to cow's milk protein, soy protein, rice protein and peanuts, are being recognized as an increasing problem. Cow's milk protein allergy (“CMA”) is the most common food allergy in early childhood and affects 2-3% of young children with a range of immunoglobulin (Ig-E) and non Ig-E mediated syndromes. Food allergies continue to be a growing health concern with an increasing prevalence and severity, potential increase of atopic disease in later life, risk of persistence, and functional gastrointestinal disorders. Thus, there is a strong need to develop effective methods for supporting resistance to such allergies.
Typically, the first step of treatment of CMA is the rapid resolution of symptoms, with elimination of cow's milk protein from the diet being the only proven treatment. While certain hydrolyzed protein formulas have been used to avoid CMA, there is a need for nutritional compositions, especially for infants, including components that are capable of further accelerating tolerance acquisition to cow's milk.
Accordingly, provided herein are nutritional compositions that accelerate tolerance to cow's milk allergy. Further provided are compositions for the dietary management of food allergies.